Thanks?
by KTtheLuvAddict
Summary: Conrad wants to thank Hanna for bringing him his meals and saving his life, but Hanna's pride might get in the way...one-shot


**Just a quick HiNaBN fanfic. Nothing fancy. ;) The song that Hanna and Zombie are listening to in the kitchen is "Whipped Cream" by LUDO...for obvious reasons. lol enjoy!**

I didn't know quite yet if I liked music. I mean, sure, mostly everyone liked music. But I might have been one of those odd people that didn't. I doubted I had been one of those people by the way the toe of my shoe seemed to want to tap (without my consent, I might add) along with the beat of the music that was currently blasting throughout the small apartment.

"Yo, Samuel, TURN IT UP!" Shouted Hanna from the dingy space that served as our living room. I leaned over the round kitchen table to turn the volume dial on the old radio. Some rock song blasted out of the speakers.

_"I think I'm entitled to you're bod,"_ the singer called. _" and got a little problem with personal space."_

I could faintly hear Hanna singing along with the radio. I heard the creaking of couch springs that meant he was getting up. Suddenly, he bounded into the kitchen.

"Jeez, I love this band!" He shouted over the music. I laughed quietly and turned the page of the newspaper I was reading. He was watching me. I could feel it. Sighing, I looked up from the paper and looked at him expectantly.

"Hey, Benji...are you hungry?" he asked, cocking his head to one side like a curious puppy. I shrugged. He turned the radio back down and sat oppisite me.

"You want some Burger King? I feel like Burger King..." he said. I pushed my chair away from the table and stood. He jumped up and grinned, his teeth flashing in the dingy kitchen light. "I'm gonna make you wear one of those paper crowns!" He said, hopping towards the door.

We made our way out of the old apartment building and out onto the garbage strewn street. Hanna kicked a can across the sidewalk, the metal clang was loud like a cannon blast in the abnormally quiet neighborhood. he spun around a began to walk backwards so that he could talk to me.

"So, I was talking to Conrad earlier and he said that we should meet him tonight for coffee." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. That did not sound like Conrad Achenlek. I glanced at Hanna's dark blue coat, checking to see if the pockets bulged with bagged blood. They seemed flat enough.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, he wants to talk about some stuff." Hanna said, examining his finger nails. I shrugged and hoped that it wasn't something too serious. "I'm not sure what, but he said that he wants both of us there."

Hanna raced along in front of me towards the coffee shop.

"Hurry up, Benji!" he called over his shoulder at me. "Connie's waiting!"

I laughed softly, but tried to keep pace with the jogging red head. The tinkling of the bells on the shop door alerted me to Hanna beating me to into the cozy late night cafe. I stepped through the door moments after him and caught sight of his bespectacled face at a table in the corner. Stepping quietly around chatting hipsters and college kids at their laptops, I made my way over to him.

"Hey, Bert, I was gonna order you a coffee. You want one?" Hanna asked. I nodded once and glanced down at the man (or rather, vampire) sitting in the booth. He was extremely pale and wore glasses. They were smaller and more stylish then Hanna's and gave a hint that they were most likely expensive. I wondered vaguely if he even still needed them. He was wearing a gray sweater and his fingers clacked away at a sleek white laptop in front of him.

Hanna cleared his throat awkwardly and then shrugged. I nodded at him again to show that he could go order the coffes if he wanted. He grinned and left quickly. Conrad glanced up at me and smiled thinly. I suspected he did so as to not show his single vampire fang. He motioned for me to sit.

"So, how have you been?" I asked quietly. He shrugged nonchalantly, but I could sense some unease. "If there's something that's bothering you...you can tell me." He tilted his head to the side and grimaced, his fang poking into is bottom lip.

"It's just...Hanna acts like this is all so easy." he said, sighing and shutting his computer. "I just want him to know that I'm extremely grateful for everything he does. Even though I really don't...get him." He said, flashing a real smile. I smiled in return and I felt like I truly knew what he meant.

Me and Conrad were alike is some ways. We were both dead and that of course leaves a lot to be imagined for the both of us. Where I was a mystery to myself, mentally...he was a mystery physically. It was no secret that Conrad feared the powers that came with his immortality. He was so fearful of them that he hadn't even tried to turn into a bat yet. But the fact that Conrad had a sort of _aversion_ to Hanna was something that I would never understand. Sure, Hanna was loud and hyper and sometimes did things without thinking, but I had never felt like I needed to separate myself from him. He was my friend and I new that he was my friend from the moment we met. It was like fate.

I was glad though, that Conrad was finally starting to see that Hanna meant no harm. That he was just trying to help a situation that he considered to be his responsibility.

"Do you think he would mind if I, I dunno, bought him some stuff." He asked, his features unreadable. "Just, you know, like groceries and maybe a good computer and some clothes." I shrugged because I truly didn't know how the redhead would react to that. Hanna was proud (despite everything) and I knew that he didn't like charity. But if Conrad could convince him that it was payment for an actual service to the vampire and not out of pity, well, then there was no telling if Hanna would accept it. However, I didn't have time to tell Conrad this as Hanna bounced over to the table, two steaming coffees in hand.

"Hey, what you guys talkin' about?" he asked, setting one of the mugs down in front of me.

"Uh," Conrad began, then cleared his throat. "Hanna, how old is that laptop back at your apartment?" Conrad asked awkwardly. Hanna scrunched up his brow for a moment while sitting himself down next to me.

"My mom bought it for me when I graduated high school." His eyebrows unfurrowed. "It's pretty old." He admitted with a shrug." Conrad grimaced, realizing just how awkward was going to be.

"Well," Conrad said, trying to catch Hanna's eyes over the mountain of whipped cream that sat in his mug. "Would you like a new one?" Hanna's eyes widened then narrowed in record time.

"Why?" he asked. Conrad shrugged.

"I just figured you'd like a new one..." he said casually. "Ya'know, since your business seems to be taking off." Hanna's eyes widened again.

"You would do that?" he asked quietly. "Computers are expensive." Conrad rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But, I really haven't had a chance to repay you since the, ah, accident."

"I didnt know that you wanted to pay me for turning you into a vampire." Hanna said, and I heard something in his voice that I wasn't accostumed to. It almost sounded like indignation. Conrad backtracked.

"Well, I would be dead if I you hadn't did what you did. You also bring me my...dinners. Buying you a computer would be the least I could do for the man who saved my life." Conrad said quickly. I noticed that he used the word "man". Sadly that wasn't a term that was used to describe Hanna often.

"I...I don't..." I could see Hanna grasping for a reason to not accept Conrad's offer. "That's really nice, but..."

"Listen, Hanna...I'm not trying to make you feel like I pity you." Conrad said. "I just want to thank you for being such a good friend." Hanna's mouth became a thin line, but I could tell that Conrad had won.

"Fine," Hanna said. "But nothing too fancy."

"Of course not." Conrad smiled. "Also, I think maybe I should take you grocery shopping sometime." Hanna opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"That would be great! Right, Hanna?" I said quietly. "I could cook you dinner more often." I saw Hanna's face soften under the prospect of Conrad's offer benefiting me also.

"If you really want too." Hanna shrugged. "But seriously, Conrad...I really don't need it." Conrad sighed softly and nodded.

"I know you don't, Hanna." He said. "But I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me." Hanna gave a nod and his face broke out in a grin.

"Wow, Connie...does this mean that you are going to like, hang out with us more?" He asked. Conrad's lips quirked.

"Sure. We can hang out whenever you want." He said. Hanna gave a loud 'whoop' of excitement.

"So thats settled?" Conrad asked, cleaning his glasses on his sweater. "Good, I was afraid I would have to get Worth to convince you."

There was a second pause before the three of us burst out laughing.


End file.
